The Riddle Solver who can't and won't solve riddle
by AnimeRomantic4Ever
Summary: In the Universe with Len and Rin Kagamine based off the two songs, "The riddle solver who can't solve riddles." and "The riddler who won't solve riddles. Rated T to be safe.


**This is just a story that I though up and it's a two or three chaptered story. Based off the songs, "The Riddler who can't solve riddles." And, "The riddler who won't solve riddles." I bet you're all smart enough to figure out that the first chapter is Len's point of view, the second chapter is Rin's point of view, and the third is just what it will be.**

* * *

Len Kagamine entered the dinner hall. The police have not yet gotten to the crime scene which makes things easier. His little sister walks in after him. He brought her because

she might be useful. As he walks over to the tables, he notices that the table is still set. He turns around to motion for his sister to stay where she was for the time being. He

started talking to himself though mainly to her. "The first mystery is, why was he alone in this room, drinking a poisoned bottle of wine?" He picks up the bottle and starts to have a flashback of that night. picturing all the

faces of all the party guests of that night. Why would someone commit suicide by drinking poison if there were so many other ways. Unless someone did set him up? He smirks

a bit but continues on with the party investigation. His sister silently watches him in the corner but intently. He could tell that she knew the killer. That's why he brought her here

before the police could. He turns, making his one armless sleeve kind of float. "The reason is simple really." He pulls out his watch and smiles at her. "At that point in time he was destined to die." And he started to manically dance around the room. In the

corner, he sees that the poisoned body was tossed there. He skips over and studies it. Remembering the night well. He really did wish that it turned out more bloody but nothing

could be done about it. He looks at his innocent looking little sister. Is face a little manic now as he holds the posioned bottle of wine in one hand. "So who is the culprit? You know the answer to that question. Because it all happened, in front of your eyes." He says explaining to her. She looks at him with a blank stare. He

saw that she wasn't going to budge so he continued to talk. "Even if you don't say the answer, I will answer it for you." He starts to laugh. His sanity slowly going away a little at a time. Why wouldn't she answer already! She was there,

and yet she refuses to tell him who was the murderer. It was frustrating. She wasn't playing along in this game of his! Out of no where, he starts to remember past murders and

mysteries that he's done. In a sing songy voice, he continues to speak. "The second mystery is, why did they fall in the ocean? And was the culprit really among them!?" She was still silent, a tear slips down her cheek as she pulls the dinner knife

out of her pocket, she was going for the kill but he knew what she was doing. He ignores this action and keeps talking. He puts on a sober and sullen look. "The one fatal mistake in my plan, was that the other detective, was dragged into this!" She takes this time to sneak up behind him and try to stab him. He easily hits it out of her

hand. She looks up at him in shock and fear. But he gives her a sad and knowing smile. He knew that, that was her only plan. "So who is the culprit! Come on, all you have to do is say the name of the person right in front of you!" She shakes her head vigorously. "Say my name!" He shouts he pulls her

close to hug her. In a calmer voice. "You remember that party... you knew from the very beginning right? You knew which is why you always made sure that you were with me... so I wasn't found out." He holds up

her knife. "I really did not want you to find out. I will be mercifull. But for it to work you have to run quickly!" He shouts at her and starts to drag out the gruesome bodies of all his victims

from the closet. He lays them out perfectly aas she just stands there. He starts to dance on top of them, the blood getting all over his body. He steps off of them and looks at his

extremely bloodied hands. "Why aren't you running! I'm giving you a chance, because there may be more than one answer, to the question, who is the culprit. Leave now or my hands will have to kill you.

You don't have much time!" He picked up the two main weapons of crime. The poisoned bottle of wine, and the knife. She leaves the room. And the last sound that she hears is a heart that stopped beating.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed it! Give me some feedback on what I did good and what I can do to improve. **

**I thought it was pretty clear but it makes the lawyers happy. I don't own Vocaloid. I also don't own any of their voice banks**


End file.
